1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to controls for air moving products such as fans or humidifiers, of the type that are illuminated to show the general control location, as well as the control settings for the speed,or thermostat for fans, or humidistat settings for humidifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air moving products such as fans and humidifiers are widely used in many locations, and are often used in bedrooms. It is desirable to be able at any time to change the temperature, or degree of humidity, or the speed of the motor which circulates the air in the room.
It is desirable to be able to view the settings on the fan or humidifier at night without turning on a light, however while illumination of the thermostat, or humidistat, or switch control must be easily visible it should be unobtrusive.
In the prior art it is known to use LED'S or minature incadescent lights or neon bulbs to illustrate the status of the apparatus, such as on/off,the bulbs may not be located at the control, and are not useful to show the exact location and status of the control.
The illuminated controls of the invention show both the location and status of the control.
The illuminated controls of the invention do not suffer from prior art problems, and provide many positive advantages.